Book of Peace
by RokuHino
Summary: Eris is causing trouble...again. This time however, she intends to do things right and if Harry Potter thought that the Fates were messing with him before, he'd never met Eris. Oh wait. He hadn't.    Harry/ Draco


Chapter One: Three Mornings

It was dark, with just a hint of starlight disrupting the blackness that consumed the world that was the realm of the Gods. A shift, and a hint of a purr was all that signalled the presence of another, before wisps of purple and black smoke resolved itself into the shape of a woman, skin the colour of starlight and dusk, hair the darkest black of night.

"Wake up, darlings! Good morning sweethearts. It's morning in the mortal world and all is at peace." A smirk formed on her pouted lips, garnet red eyes narrowing in pleasure.

"But..." Waving a lazy hand, Eris, Goddess of Dischord, summoned her favourite pet, the sea monster Zetus.

"The day has just begun and I have a job to do. Peace lasts...but not for long. Never for long."

Kissing the tentecled monster and sending it down towards the Earth, Eris turned her attention to a glimmer of light, a pulse of power she had not felt in a long, long time.

"What is this?" Shifting the clouds, Eris peered down towards the slowly moving caravan of travellers.

"The Book of Peace," hissing, Eris lunged up to the heights of her domain, growing in size until she encompassed the entire space.

"Damn that Book!"

Breathing deeply, the Goddess of Chaos shrank, returning to stare down at the Book that had caused her so many problems in the past.

"This time..." she whispered, weaving the strands of the world around.

"This time, I will do this _right._"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a Malfoy. And that meant that when he woke up, silk sheets rustling and the canopy of is four poster bed reteating to let light into the room, a pot of steaming english tea was resting on his bedside table with a menu of what was avaliable for breakfast that morning next to it.

Stretching luxuriously, Draco took a long sip of his tea -black, three sugars- and glanced over the menu.

"Two pieces of French Toast, maple syrup, one piece of watermelon and cut orange. Scrambled eggs and oran-, no pineapple juice."

Putting the menu down, Draco replaced his cup and got out of bed, heading towards his drawing room, picking up the newest book his godfather, Severus Snape, had gotten him on Potions.

"Hmm..." muttering to himself, Draco flipped through the book, seaching for the bookmarked page Severus had so thoughtfully provided on one of the more difficult potions they would be making that year. As it was, Draco's sixth year was already quite stressful. After his father had gotten himself into, then out of Azkaban with some well placed bribes, he'd received a tongue lashing from Narcissa, who proved that she was a Black first and a Malfoy second. Suitably cowed, Lucius had gone straight to Dumbledore and requested santuary. It had been granted, with the clause that he would work as a spy alongside the one man he'd never realised was one in the first place; Severus Snape. Now that his family were firmly on the side of Light, Draco resigned himself to the fact that he would now have to be, at the very least civil to the Golden Trio. That being said, they couldn't expect him not to be himself. Smirking, Draco reached out for the plate that appeared on his deak, stomach rumbling in anticipation. Breakfast was served.

* * *

Harry Potter's morning, contary to popular belief, was not all roses and servents. In fact, the one doing the serving was him. Harry was lucky is he got breakfast, most mornings. After getting up, stuffing what homework he had done the night before into the loose board underneath his bed, Harry went to the kitchen and began preparing the greasy, fattening breafast for his pigs of a family.

That morning however, Harry had another thing on his mind. Ron had just sent him a letter. If Hermione, who Harry could rely on being level headed, had not also sent him a similar tale, Harry would have been contacting St. Mungo's for Imperio Curse signs. Malfoy, the Malfoy's, had joined their side. After the Ministry had seen for itself that Voldemort had returned, the fight against the self-proclaimed Dark Lord had begun in earnest. Harry was expesically looking forward to today, as he would be leaving his relatives for the rest of the summer and visiting Sirius as the man recovered from his near miss with the Veil.

As the day went on, Harry waited impatiently for his escort to arrive. And arrive it did, in the surprising form of a limozine, with a grinning Weasley family inside.

Far above, unknown to to two boys, a Goddess was planning to turn their world upside down.


End file.
